Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a slender, graceful, lithe brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, a torn ear, and soft fur. History In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :Brook Where Small Fish Swim is a prey-hunter for the Tribe of Rushing Water. :When Stormfur sees the cats covered in mud, Crag Where Eagles Nest introduces them to Brook. She later takes the newcomers, along with a few other prey-hunters hunting in separate patrols. :She befriends Stormfur after four days of his arrival with his companions. She teaches them the ways of the Tribe. Getting especially close to Stormfur, the two seem to be showing hints of falling in love. The other cats are wary, since they believe Stormfur is getting too close to Brook. :Later, before the Clan cats escape, and while Stormfur is being held in custody by the Tribe, Brook pads over and tries to comfort Stormfur. She asks him to share tongues, but he coldly pushes her away and refuses to speak to her, feeling betrayed by her that she did not tell him beforehand. :When the Clan cats escape, they meet Brook's older brother, Talon. It is noted that Stormfur's feelings towards Squirrelpaw have changed since he has met Brook. :However, Stormfur still does not forgive her until after Sharptooth, the mountain lion, has been killed by his sister, Feathertail. Dawn :The Clans see Brook when they are resting in the mountains, and Squirrelpaw is delighted to see her again. :Later, when Stormfur chooses to leave RiverClan and join the Tribe, he says that with the Tribe, he will have Brook. : Twilight :Brook doesn't make a significant or major appearance. She appears in the final scene of Twilight with Stormfur in the ThunderClan camp after the Clan fight the badgers, who are trying to drive them out. :They claim that they wanted to see how the Clans were settling in. However, it is revealed that the real reason was that Stoneteller had banished Stormfur for launching an attack, killing Jag. Brook went with Stormfur, as she cannot leave her mate. Sunset :In Sunset, Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time, as they agreed to help ThunderClan recover after the badger attack. She is in the patrol finding Berrykit, and she has the idea to dig up the stick to release the string. Firestar praises and thanks Brook and Stormfur for feeding the Clan. :In Brambleclaw's dream, Tigerstar tells Hawkfrost of Stormfur and Brook's return. When he wakes up, he hunts with Brook and Stormfur. :Later, she and Stormfur leave ThunderClan to join RiverClan, Stormfur's former Clan. They decide that they need to be loyal to Stormfur's home Clan. The two cats reveal that they intend to stay in RiverClan permanently. Brook plans to become a warrior. :At the Gathering, Mothwing, against her own will, announces that she had a dream from StarClan. The dream shows two stones standing out of the river. The currents push strongly until the stones are washed away. Hawkfrost announces that this has to mean that the two stones are Brook and Stormfur, and that they should be exiled from RiverClan. :When Brambleclaw explores the lake on Firestar's command, he sees Brook chasing a squirrel across the ShadowClan border. Hawkfrost spots her and takes her back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code, nor does she know it, Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook. The two rejoin ThunderClan and Firestar accepts their return, although he meets some disagreement from a few cats. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw notes that Brook's scent smells like the mountain wind and waterfalls, and that her voice is slightly deep with a thick accent. Jaykit also noticed that Brook seems skittish and uncomfortable in the Clan, revealing that she doesn't really feel like a Clan cat. It is said that Hollypaw enjoys the sound of her voice. Brook later gives Hollypaw advice when she doubts her decision of becoming Leafpool's apprentice. When ShadowClan tries to take territory from ThunderClan, she is in the battle, tearing an ear in the process. Later, she is also seen telling Lionpaw that eating fresh-kill slowly makes the energy last longer. Dark River :Brook is a minor character in this book. She, along with a ThunderClan queen, Daisy, supports Millie on keeping her kittypet name when Firestar is going to give her a warrior name. Brook is a part of the patrol that finds WindClan ambushing them. She defeats Onestar in the battle. Outcast :Her former Tribemates, Talon and Night, come to ThunderClan and plead for help driving off some intruders. It is revealed that when Stormfur told the Tribe to attack, giving a show of strength, Jag was killed. Stoneteller blames Stormfur for Jag's death and banishes him. Brook went with him, surprising the Tribe. She decides to go help her Tribemates in the mountains, and Stormfur, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Tawnypelt come. Purdy finds them and befriends them on the journey until they see the mountains. :When Hollypaw gets frustrated at missing a mouse, Brook shows her that sliding on the moss and ferns make prey not notice your pawsteps. :She and the Clan cats show the Tribe how to mark their territory. :Brook is in the battle against the rogue cats who invade Tribe territory. Eclipse :Brook and Stormfur remain behind to be with the Tribe of Rushing Water, now that Stoneteller wishes for them to return. The two cats graciously take prey back to the Tribe when the Clan cats catch it for them. They do not appear after this. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon :Brook appears at the beginning of the prologue as a kit-mother with her two kits, Lark and Pine. When her kits are saying what position they want to be when they're to-bes, Brook scolds them, saying it doesn't work that way. She appears nervous, glancing at Stoneteller, knowing that he had heard. :She is later seen when Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Foxleap appear in the mountains. She greets them happily and introduces them to her two kits, Pine and Lark. Brook asks Squirrelflight for tips on raising kits, saying her three kits turned out well. Squirrelflight appears uneasy at this, and quickly changes the subject. :Later, Brook scolds her kits for sneaking up on Jayfeather, and tries to calm them down. She does not appear again after this. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Brook met the traveling Clan cats on their way back from the sun-drown-place. When she saw Stormfur, she knew he was special, even disregarding the prophecy that was supposedly about him (that was really about Feathertail); and besides that, she could see his courage and skill. When she teaches him how to hunt eagles in the mountains, she grows to love him, for his readiness to try new skills and how he doesn't treat her differently just because she is a Tribe cat. She is close enough to him to share his grief when his sister, Feathertail died. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Brook and Stormfur are featured on the cover of ''Outcast, although there is a misprint in the coloring of Brook's eyes; as they are amber instead of gray. *Vicky has also stated that she has always thought of Brook having a Welsh accent. *She has been mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *She has been mistakenly described as gray-brown. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Stormfur: Son: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Daughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Brothers: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Mother Category:Sign of the Moon characters